The Forsaken Member
by Shadow-Of-Souls
Summary: All SFR Beware. The Titans have grown as well as thier team. But so has the Hive, Slade has eyes for the new guy while the new guy got eyes for Starfire


Ey there. Im new so be nice and R+R  
  
Prologue: To Remember  
  
It hurt. It hurt. The pain that was wedged into my side. The unknown torturer that resided within my chest. It pounded my left breast like a hammer on an anvil. The sickening thud of the pain only worsened my condition in the unforgivable weather.  
It was raining now. In my head I started to lose conciseness. The rags that I wore were a dull brown with many patches of other colors that I found within a nearby garbage dumb. I remember sowing some patches and stitching what was left of this long cloak. Surprisingly, the cloak flowed around my entire body and curved its end upwards to give it a near phantom- like appearance. It covered as far as my neck and stopped just under my chin. It left my midnight hair completely vulnerable to natures wroth.  
My attire only consisted of old ripped jeans and a dull nearly soiled brown shirt that was hidden beneath my makeshift cloak. Dull brown boots was what I wore without any socks; obviously water seeped in between my toes.  
I was hunched over a dank, cold alleyway that wasn't fit for a sewer rat, but I never complained even if I had the slightest protection from my harsh environment. Although, the rain was merciless, as its' droplets collided with my head, the wind was pitying me and gave me this night without her galling winds.  
I shivered a bit as the wind return for a moment; it also reminded me of the pain on my side. I started to feel it ever since I woke up three days ago. Though it wasn't a physical wound the burning agony it gave me rivaled that of one. I still remember the day in which my eyes first open. The day in which I remember my first taste of this world.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
I opened my tired eyes to the sight of the cerulean skies, though the smell could've been better. As my eyes traveled I finally realized where I was. What ever city I was I, I just woke up in there garbage area. I then quickly realized that I only had an old, nearly faded, and ripped, blue jeans. The problem however was that I had no shirt to cover my upper attire. And to be honest with myself my physique wasn't really that impressive. I wasn't fat or skinny just, well; slim without the muscle and the pot belly. Around my waist however was a strange belt. There were two small pouches on the arms side of the belt as well as a sheathed dagger. The side behind me was filled with holes for holding cylinder-like objects I guessed. And the front was a just a plain old buckle.  
I then inspected the dagger a bit more closely. In general it looked like a very beautiful dagger that held a gothic appearance. The handle was crudely wrapped in soft black leather; its hilt size was as big as the length of my wrist to my index finger. The metal that was used for the blade was a mysterious obsidian color. Unlike most daggers it had no hilt, just the blade and the handle. It also was a one sided blade the backbone of the blade was finely connected to the handle while the sharpened part of the blade, which shined silver, intersected the backbone to create a sharp tip.  
After my thorough inspections he proceeded to scratch out a few things from the mountains of garbage in hopes of finding a proper or at least some basic attire he could don.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Sad to say that these were my earliest memories. I could not remember anything after that but a whisper of my name. It was carried on the Wings of the Wind. "Rex" was the name the winds offered to me. I took that name greedily and found it to my liking. I guess this is where my journey begins. I just hope I can live past this day. The pains in my left breast continued for days after my awakening.  
Soon the rain stopped and I got up from my slump position. My legs felt so stiff that I thought a gentle breeze could topple me over. The second I got out my body was struck by something big and hairy that made me meet the floor.  
"Mammoth you Neanderthal, if you don't watch it you might damage my hair!" yelled a squeaky, yet feminine voice.  
When I opened my eyes I saw two groups at a staring contest. And damn, they definably are NOT friends. You can practically see lightning crackle between them. My hand grasped my ebony dagger. I slowly withdrew the obsidian blade and stepped back a few steps. Oh how I hated conflicts, I normally would avoid them but I knew this fight would be inevitable.  
The sun broke free from its dark restraints and shined on the wet street that would soon become a battle field. As I felt the sun's radiance I felt new life flow through me. My left hand involuntary grasped the handle of the dagger. They would make the first move. And I would make the second. I was fine with that, I smiled without my notice.  
"This might be actually fun." A feral grin soon replaced my smile. 


End file.
